Superheroes
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: Superheroes. Children look up to them. Adults appreciate them. Politicans fear them. America loves them. And England... England hates them.


**I was inspired by** doubleox515's _The World's Mightiest Heroes_** to write this story. I thought it'd be interesting to write about superheroes from a country's point of view.**

**I'm not a comic book buff, so most of this information is coming from cartoons and movies. I hope you all enjoy!**

**I own the plot. None of the characters.**

* * *

Superheroes. Children looked up to them. They saw them as role models; somebody to believe in. Adults appreciated them. The heroes kept the citizens safe, and they provided a role model for their children. Politicians feared them. The heroes represented a threat to the politician's popularity.

America loved them. He was a hero buff, and he was ecstatic to find himself as the superheroes center. England hated them. He feared for his little brother's safety, and saw the superheroes as a threat to America's survival.

* * *

England had always been unsure on his feelings for superheroes. He had met Captain America **(1)** during the Second World War, and had instantly been impressed by the rash American. He represented all the American ideals, something that America himself boasted any time he could to the Englishman. When the news of Captain America's sacrifice was made known **(2)**, England had been there for America, who was heartbroken to lose such a man.

Since then, more super heroes came out of the woodworks. Most notably were the individuals who had stopped the Russian and American naval conflict down at Cuba **(3)**. At those times, England was all for the heroes who were doing what they could to make the world a better place. However, new conflict arose from their existence that changed England's view of them. With new superheroes came new threats, all to America's safety (and the world, but America was the one who received the worst of what they had to offer). While heroes were popping up all around the world, they traveled to America, and set up their headquarters and life there. America became Super Hero Capital.

Almost every new world meeting, America walked in with some sort of injury, coming from the battles the super-powered beings had against each other. America would brush the injuries off (and they'd be healed completely without a scar), but England would continue to see them every time he closed his eyes. Even if America couldn't see it, England found the superheroes a threat to his health, and is life. How long would it be before a villain would come along that not even the heroes combined could stop him?

His answer came soon enough.

* * *

England was sitting on his back porch patio, enjoying his tea as he sat reading the newspaper. The weather was surprisingly good, so England spent his time to soak up the sun's rays. He was enjoying his little moment of peace, until it was disturbed by a text message. Glancing at his screen briefly, he found it was from France. Uninterested in what his frog rival wanted, he ignored it and went back to his readings. A few short moments later, he received another text message, this one from Japan. He was curious on what Japan wanted, but decided give the nation a call once finished with his paper. Only a few short minutes after that came a text message from Germany. This sparked his curiosity; of all nations, why Germany? Sure, the two were no longer at war, and England never held any real hatred for the nation (and it was mutual; Germany only really hated France, so that made their allies in a way), but it was surprising to see a message from him.

_Turn on your news_ was all it said on the message. England blinked at it in curiosity. Why would Germany want him to do that? Was something big going on? He looked through his other messages, and they (more or less) said the same thing. Responding back before Germany would send the American to spam his inbox with useless messages (which France would have done), the English gentleman walked back into his house, turning on his television set to find out what was happening.

It wasn't good.

Running on BBC News was live video of American cities being destroyed. England couldn't tell what was causing their destruction, but his heart dropped as he watched buildings being destroyed, and citizens below dying from the collapsing buildings. England knelt before his television screen, watching the horrors as major cities all across America were being toppled. How was it happening?

"_Reports are coming in from Canada that the alien known as Darkseid has placed Superman under some sort of mind_ control **(4)**,_ and is now attacking the major cities of America. Canada's prime minister has issued their military to the borders of America, to stop the alien and his minions to cross over. Little is known about this new foe, and there is no word from America and how they will handle this crisis that they are now faced with. Communications with the American government have been futile, and it is believed that all communication lines are down. There is also little information about what the heroes like the Justice League and the Avengers are doing to stop these attacks. We will keep you updated as the reports come in._"

England could only stare at the screen in horror. America was under attack and no one knew why? Or even how to stop them? And America... was America okay? England would have scrambled for the phone if he hadn't already heard that getting through to America was futile. Sitting and waiting was not something he enjoyed, especially when his baby brother was in trouble. He sat and watched it for an hour, when more information was brought in. Two more members of the Justice League were brought under this Darkseid's control: Wonder Woman and the Green Lantern. The Mexican government had also protected their borders from the invaders. For the moment, it seemed that Darkseid was only interested in America. There was still no word from America; England was starting to fear that there was no America to speak to.

By nightfall, Darkseid had been able to claim the Flash, Hawkgirl, Iron Man, Hawkeye, and Ant Man under his control. More cities were set on fire or destroyed. England was beginning to lose more hope. At the same time, Germany had declared a mandatory world meeting at Versailles for the day after the next, and so England was left to try and sleep with the knowledge that his little brother was in trouble and that no one knew what to do.

* * *

When the countries met up in Versailles, England was sure America was dead, and after the loss of contact from Canada and Mexico, he was sure the two were also injured. France and Spain were greatly worried for their former colonies, just as England was for his baby brother (although England was sure he was destroyed on the inside; he always became over-emotional when it came to America). Germany tried to lead the meeting, but it was hard with the BBC News running (the only news with a universal language that they all could hear). The realization came to them that there was nothing they could do; this was a super-powered fight, and none of them had super powers.

While they were watching the news, Canada and Mexico showed up, sporting little bandages in random places. They seemed fine enough, though they looked tired. France and Spain immediately flocked to their old colonies sides, hugging them close (Romano was glaring at Mexico in jealousy because he didn't like sharing his family with others). England could only watch the exchange in jealousy. Why was it that those two were allowed to see their children, their siblings, while he was left in fear over his child? While he was happy to see Canada safe, he wouldn't be happy till he saw America.

Both New World nations reported that they still hadn't heard a thing from America, which ruined the morale for the meeting. Knowing that a young nation was dying was heartbreaking, and for a while, no one could say a word. The meeting picked up slowly, with the talks on how the NATO nations could assist Canada and Mexico. England stayed out of the conversation for the most part, wallowing in his own pitiful self as he listened to his news. It wasn't that he didn't want to help out the two nations, it was just he didn't think he'd be able to stay calm if he spoke up. It was halfway through that conversation when they were interrupted once more.

"He-hey. You now it's not nice to start the meeting without... without the hero," an exhausted voice spoke from the doorway.

All eyes were on the doorway, where they found a heavily injured and badly beaten America, leaning against the doorframe. In under a second, England's chair was pushed out from under him and he was over by the young nation's side. He arrived just in time; America's strength had given out. The boy slumped towards the ground, but England had caught him just in time, and fell to his knees with the boy. He laid the boy's head against his chest and cocooned the boy in his arms, trying to protect him. America released a shaky laugh before closing his eyes, feeling his energy drain him.

"D-Darskeid's... Darkseid's leaving," America announced. "G-go...Got his butt... kicked."

"Shhh," England hushed, unable to hear how tired America sounded. He was almost in tears. "Don't try to speak; just rest."

America gave another shaky chuckle, but listened to his elder's command and simply rested, leaving England to care for the boy.

And that was fine, England decided as he rubbed the back of America's hair to calm down the boy as well as himself. England would still be upset with heroes, and would still think of them as a cancer to America's health, but England would always be there to protect and care for the boy; to patch him up when injured. And that was fine. He could do that. He would always do that.

* * *

**(1)** My knowledge on the actual first super hero is very limited, so I went with Captain America. You can argue that Wolverine is the first, but nobody would have known it was him at the time, unlike Captain America.

**(2)** I'm using _Captain America: The First Avenger_'s explanation of his death.

**(3)** I'm referencing the event in _X: Men - First Class_.

**(4)** Inspired by the _Superman: The Animated Series_ episode "Legacy."


End file.
